


Lover

by aaamoon



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, only they're not married, yet - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 16





	Lover

**Lover**

「我到家了。」

刚在院子中把穿梭车中停稳，Spock就从旅行袋中拿出他的PADD，给Leonard发了条短信。

现在这个时间，Leonard应该还在上课，所以他知道自己不会立即收到回复。

Spock关掉穿梭车的引擎，打开车门。草坪刚刚修剪过，屋檐挂着的圣诞彩灯还没取下，他养的盆栽被摆在门廊上，在阳光的照耀下绿莹莹的，看来照顾它们的人非常负责用心。Spock忍不住长长地呼出一口气，推开了大门。

他到家了。

这里没有瓦肯星的酷热干燥，也没有进取号大副宿舍那样简朴，却比任何地方更能让他感到亲切。虽然他只在这里住了六个月十七天。这里是他和Leonard的家。

他突然想起他和Leonard曾经一起居住过的那些地方。

最初是进取号的CMO宿舍——他记得他冥想了好几天，为了想出最符合逻辑的理由来说服Leonard搬到一起，他们已经确认关系三个月，有过多次精神上和肉体上的亲密，同居可以增进感情，而且能够节约进取号的资源。但是当他自信地向医生摆出论据时，他的医生只是生气地说，“我可不想让Jim撞见我们进行‘肉体上的亲密’，要搬也是你搬！”这和Spock在资料库中查到的当情侣一方提出同居时另一方的常见回答不太一样，但是他没有提出疑虑，因为他正忙着回应医生异常热情的亲吻。

还有Leonard之前在旧金山的小公寓——那是他第一次见到Leonard的女儿Joanna。“所以你就是爸爸总是谈到的那个瓦肯‘混蛋’。”，这是Joanna对他说的第一句话。在真正见面之前，他有些担心自己不知如何与人类青少年相处，结果证明担心是多余的。在为期两周的假期中，她告诉他很多Leonard加入舰队之前的事情，作为回报，他辅导她完成了她最不擅长的地理暑假作业。

他们在他父母的家里也住过几日。尽管Leonard不停地抱怨瓦肯星又热又干燥，作为首都Shi'Kahr竟然连一家酒吧都找不到。但是Spock和人类相处的时间之长，特别是名为Leonard McCoy的人类，让他知道人类在处于紧张又兴奋的状态中时，会有“口是心非”的倾向。他母亲告诉他，瓦肯链接对于人类来说依然是陌生的概念，McCoy医生的情绪化是可以理解的。

而这栋房子，是Spock选的地方。“既然留在地球由我决定，你来选房子和家具，这样不是更公平吗？”Leonard这样告诉他。不过Spock依然想要尽可能地满足Leonard的需要。

“您说您丈夫在星际学院工作，那这里最合适不过了，只有15分钟车程。”当那个房产经纪人在电话中得知他的客户曾经是进取号的大副和CMO时，他立即激动地表达了自己的荣幸，然后挑选了手中最好的房源。

“McCoy医生并不是我的丈夫。”Spock用手抚过木质的楼梯栏杆，这栋房子让他想起Leonard童年时期的家，想起乔治亚的炎热还有甜腻的桃子果酱。他想Leonard会喜欢这里的。

“呃，抱歉……Spock先生，我以为……我以为您与McCoy医生……”

“他是我的爱人。”对面神情有些窘迫的男人没有注意到Spock脸上的细微变化，如果Leonard在场，他一定会看到Spock微微上扬的嘴角，然后嘲笑他不合逻辑的情绪化行为。“我们去客厅看看？” 

Spock走进客厅。是的，他和Leonard没有结婚。Spock曾考虑过自己是否要成为提出那个问题的人，可是Leonard从未明示或者暗示过想要结婚，或许之前那段婚姻让Leonard太过伤心，最终Spock放弃了这个打算。如果Leonard希望如此，那么Spock对目前的情况心满意足。“反正早在开始交往之前，你们已经表现得像一对老夫老妻了。”Jim拍了拍他的胳膊安慰道，Spock非常肯定他们又在拿他和Leonard的事打赌。

但是在他们搬进来的第一天，Leonard的确向他展示了人类新婚夫妇搬入新家时的惯例，不过也因为这件事，Leonard坚决要换掉客厅的那个“硌得后背疼”的单人沙发。

客厅的样子和他们刚搬进来时已经大不一样了，而且多了很多私人物品。壁炉上面摆着很多相框，多数是在乔治亚和瓦肯星拍摄的，还有一张是进取号旧船员的合照。长沙发上散着抱枕和靠垫，Leonard的一件外套搭在沙发靠背上。已经换掉的单人沙发旁是一个小桌子，上面放着一本最新的外星医学杂志，以及半杯早已冷掉的红茶。

Spock把旅行袋放在脚边，坐在了沙发上。他不由自主去摸左手边的抱枕，那个每次Jim留宿睡在他们的沙发上时总会拿它取笑他的抱枕。

“对生活物品产生情感依赖是不合逻辑的，对吗，Spock？”

Spock永远不会承认，特别是向Leonard，这是他最喜欢的礼物。那是他们刚搬到这里的时候，Joanna送给他的。上面缝着“BEST VULCAN IN THE WORLD（全宇宙最棒的瓦肯）”字样的刺绣，可惜沾染上了咖啡渍，而且无论用什么方法也洗不掉。

当然，如果Jim知道为了不小心弄脏抱枕这件事Leonard所做的补偿，他或许再也不会睡在这个沙发上了。

Spock的PADD响了一声，是一条来自他母亲的短信。

「祝你好运，亲爱的。」

Spock从上衣紧贴胸口的口袋中取出一个丝绒盒子。或许今天之后，事情会变得不一样。

让Spock改变主意的人是他碰巧看到的一枚戒指。参加过约克城举办的外交会议之后，Spock在回程途中顺便去了一趟瓦肯星，与他母亲一起庆祝圣诞节。

“你和McCoy医生还未以人类的方式结合？”Sarek问坐在对面的Spock。

“我与McCoy医生都满足于我们目前的关系，形式上的改变是不合逻辑的。”Spock抬起眉毛，“你决定向我母亲求婚时，能否看出此行为的逻辑？”

“肯定的。”Sarek伸出两根手指，迎接刚从厨房出来的Amanda。

第二天，他和他母亲一起去集市购买圣诞礼物。他在一个古董摊子上见到那枚戒指，蓝色宝石在瓦肯阳光的照射下，让Spock想起那双满含深情的蓝眼睛。

“那一定很衬Leonard的眼睛。”Amanda告诉他。

「不要紧张，Sarek花了比你更长的时间才决定向我求婚。」

PADD再次响起，但是Spock没有回复他母亲的短信。Leonard马上就要到家了。

不是因为Leonard通常都在这个时间回来，或者门廊传来的熟悉脚步声，他甚至没有功夫去看摆在前厅的座钟。

他的链接从沉寂中苏醒，仿佛春天到来时渐渐解冻的河流，另一边传来的温暖一阵阵向他涌来。

“欢迎回家，Leonard。”

> My heart’s been borrowed
> 
> And yours has been blue
> 
> All’s well that ends well
> 
> To end up with you
> 
> 我的心曾被短暂借走
> 
> 你的心曾充满悲伤
> 
> 只要与你携手共度此生
> 
> 一切都是最好的结果

“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“当然愿意了，你个白痴瓦肯！”

生平第一次，Spock认为“渴望永远”这个想法是合乎逻辑的。


End file.
